Distant Rose
by Tezbert
Summary: She always seemed so far away from his reach and he knew that it would always stay that way. But maybe there is a little hope in a single rose. NejiHina R&R Please. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Hello everyone and welcome to my firsnt fanfiction. It is a NejiHina because I am a big fan of the Hyuuga clan. I know its incest but I can help but feel that these two belong together. So please no hating on my story. I dont hate on yours. The story is kinda slow right now but only because I just started and I want to start slowly. So please be patient. Please Read it and Review. It would be most helpful to future chapters to hear your opinions.**_

**_Disclaimer: The Naruto characters do not in any way belong to me and I am making no profit from this story or any other fanfic I put up on this site. All characters are property of the creator of Naruto and I have no right to claim them. I would also like to thank for allowing me to write stories using the characters of others legally.) _**

**Distant Rose**

Chapter 1

They never really talked to each other and even if they did it was only briefly. A small hello or a simple smile was all that usually passed between them. He was always too proud to go near her. Even though he knew he longed for her. She was always a step away from him, but he always remained behind her every step. Watching her as he was meant to and instructed to by his father. It was his job to protect her no matter how much he hated her.

At one point he forgot his duty and nearly killed her, but in his heart he knew she was right in telling him that he was only hurting himself. Still, he insisted in hurting her and hating her with all his breath, with all his might. She didnt seem to want to fight back whenever he would call her weak or whenever he tried to hurt her in the Chuunin exams. She just smiled and told him she cared without using any words. Yet he continued to torture her with his words and with his actions.

It wasnt always on purpose that he choose to hurt her. Sometimes the actions would come on their own. Maybe it was a part of him that still hated her for being who she was. The daughter of the head of our clan. A princess of the Hyuuga clan who choose to force this mark uppon his forhead merely because he was the son of the second child of the previous heir.

His father told him to protect her, but for a long time he couldnt even stand to look at her. It had been many years since he had expelled that hate from his head, but some pain still remained in his heart. She was still the future heir of the Hyuuga clan and he was still a caged bird chained to her. Yes, he was chained to her by a promise to his father, to protect her.

He found himself staring at her now from his bedroom window. She was now a young woman, a beautiful creature with long hair and the most beautiful pearl colored eyes. She wore a white summer gown that reached her knees and she walked around barefoot in the garden her mother had once owned. She seemed like she could be an Angel walking among the plants she had taken care of so lovingly and she seemed to be a part of the wind which moved her hair ever so slowly.

She was smiling as she usually did when she was alone he had noticed. He couldnt help but find himself smiling at the mere site of her. Yes, she had grown up beautiful indeed and he wasnt one to let such a thing pass him. He noticed it all to well and he wondered if anyone noticed it as well.

Hinata looked around at her herbs which she had grown herself for as long as she had remebered. She made her own medicine from these and she had shared it with others. She was alone in her garden but she knew that in some place she couldnt see there was someone watching her, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didnt get into trouble. She didnt mind it as much as she used to especially since it wasnt the first time it had been done. The only time she didnt have someone from the main house watching her was when she was away from Hyuuga manor.

Today she had no missions, so she would have to deal with one of her father's gaurds watching her. In the mids of wondering she began to water her herbs lightly with mist as to not damage them. She was careful with her garden and often spoke to them, believing that talking to them would help them to grow.

Neji still held his stare towards her wanting to go to her but knowing he couldnt. He was from the cadet branch and therefore could not possibly think to mingle with the royal family. He sighed closing his eyes and dropping his stare to the ground. When he looked back up he saw another person walking into the garden, or more like two someone elses.

Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba were Hinata's team mates and in a way, he supposed, her best friends. They seemed to overlook her weaknesses and see right to the core of her kindness. Somethin he wished he had the ability to do sooner, when they were younger and still able to become friends.

Hinata greeted her friends with a smile which she seemed to give mostly to them. Of course she did, they were one of her bigger supporters and Hinata knew how to appreciate what she had. When she spoke to them her voice wasnt as nervouse as it was when she spoke to Neji. It was more calm and more peaceful, with no worries of insulting.

"Ano, konichiwa," she greeted them with a bow. It made him smile even more to see she hadnt stopped saying "ano" in front of her sentences.

"Konichiwa Hinata-chan," the Inuzuka boy spoke. After his greeting his dog, Akamaru, barked a greeting as well. The other boy, Shino, just nodded his head in greeting. He never spoke much Neji realized, or maybe just not when he was around.

"Ano, what do I owe the pleasure to," she asked smiling with closed eyes.

It was Kiba who answered her question while Shino once again decided to remain quiet. "We came to wisk you away somewhere fun," he answered and Akamaru barked as if to add on to what he had said.

"Ano, wisk...me away," Hinata asked with a confused look on her face. "Ano, were too?"

"Eh," Kiba asked making an even more confused look on his face. "I didnt think that far." Shino shook his head at his team mates statement and choose this moment to speak. "Hinata-san, we meant to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere," Shino asked.

"Ah, thats right," Kiba said. "That's what I meant to ask." Shino fixed his glasses and said, "No, you didnt." Kiba rubbed his head grinning and said, "Maybe not."

"Ano, I dont think I could take away your free time away from you," Hinata said in a caring voice. "We havent had free time lately because of all the missions we have gone on."

"No problem Hinata-chan," Kiba said. He looked at her suspiciously and commented, "Unless you dont want to go with us cause you have grown tired of our presence."

"Ano, no that isnt it," she said hurridly shaking her head.

Kiba grinned as if he had triumpht on something. "Then its settled," he said. "We will take you somewhere tonight." There was a pause before she asked, "Ano, where exactly are we gonna go?" The two boys looked at each other and with Kiba answering excited and Shino answering calmly they both answered, "The festival." They turned to her waiting for her responce.

She smiled nervously and answered, "Ano, hai."

Kiba jumped in the air and yelled, "Yatta!" Then he made the peace sign at her and said, "We'll pick you up later then."

"Hai," she responded. They both nodded and saying good bye they both walked out of the garden. Hinata waved at them and walked out of her garden as well. Neji, who still watched her found himself thinking they were so lucky to so openly be able to spend time with her. He turned his away from her departing friends and turned his attention back to her. It wasnt even a seconed that he turned to her that she caught site of him and smiled in her nervouse matter. She waved at him and awaited his responce but he merely nodded his head before walking away from his window unable to keep his smile from escaping any longer. He couldnt let her see that she made him weak.

Hinata still wondered why she became so nervouse around her cousin. The hate he had once held was long gone so it should not be so hard for them to speak. Yet he still hesitated to talk to her like a real person. she let it go hoping someday he might come to her on his own. She would let him be ready to speak to her, and it also gave her time to prepare to talk to him. She walked away to her room to get ready, but she couldnt help but continue to wonder if he would ever come to like her as a friend.


	2. Letter to the Readers

Hello everyone,

Sorry it's been so long. I got busy with a baby and with college. I'm also a farmer so we are busy all year long. But this is to tell you guys that I will be updating this story with its next chapter before the end of this year. Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I don't like to make you guys wait.

One thing I like to do is give my readers a chance to experience my stories in a way that they will like. If you have any suggestions on how the story should go then let me know and I will put it into words as nicely and beautifully as possible. See you soon! 3

~Angelsoulmates

.com

Or

.com


End file.
